Kiri’s Solace: Levaitahn's Birth
by Sang Of The Void
Summary: Takes place in an alternate time line and focus's on Kiri. Zabuza's coup succeded and Kiri has a new Mizukage. Witness the rise of the legend known as Leviathan.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the original Characters I will be adding to this story as I made them so hah.Now that we got that out of the way welcome to my first Fanfiction. So expect a few errors as my writing skills aren't the best out there, but all the same I hope you'll enjoy my story. Now about the story, it takes place in Kiri and well almost have nothing to do with Konoha or any of the people there. At least until later in the story. There will be a few age changes and such as this is will not follow the original story line for the most part so don't be surprised if some people die while others live . Anyway please feel free to review ( this means say you like it or what needs to change to make it work better, don't waste my time with childish flames please ).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Far to the east of Fire Country, straight out into the ocean lay an island. Constantly blanketed by mist and riddled with strife, this was the home of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, and soon to be the birth place of legends. This is the story that changed Kiri forever, This is the legend of Levaithan, and like all story's it has a beginning.

Kiri has often been torn apart by cival wars, and internal strife. As such the Mizukage lived in fear. He feared losing the power he had managed to gain, so to draw support he allied himself with a group of releagious zealots who blamed those with bloodlines for the village's misfourtune. Thus he ordered the great bloodline purge.Of course those with bloodlines tried to fight back, but the odds were against them. However not all were in agreement with the Mizukage's actions. Two of the Mist Seven Swordsman Momochi Zabuza, and Hoshigaki Kisame heavly oppsssed his actions. Together they rallied the other swordsman to there cause. Along with those who possessed bloodlines and a large portion of Kiri's ninja forces, they waged war on the Mizukage and attempted a coup. The casulites were heavy on both sides as ally became enemy.

For five days the village was torn apart in the constant struggle. Some said it would go on forever, that is until the Swordsman launched a night attack on the Mizukage's tower. Fighting was intense as they were tested by the Mizukage's top anbu. Howver it was all for not when Zabuza and Kisame cornered him atop the tower. From this height you could truly see the devastation the village had suffered and only proved to Harden the Swordsman's Resolve. While the Mizukage was a coward he wasn't a push over when he had to fight. Though the fight lasted for sometime together Zabuza and Kisame prevailed and the sun managed to rise on a peaceful Kiri.

Week's passed and the village began to rebuild, but it would take time. However many belived it could be done under the new Mizukage. Some had suspected it would be Zabuza or Kisame, seeing as they beat the Sandaime Mizukage. Sadly or thankfully depending on how you looked at it, they were not elected, None doubted there honor or skill, must just flt they may be a bit to eccentric for the job. As such it was the leader of the Swordsman who became the Yondaime Mizukage. A man by the name of Hajima Saitou.

Now with the boring back story out of the way our true story can begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go, my first attempt at a fanfiction. I found it to be kinda rough at times but over all I'm happy with the way it turned out. I should have chapter 1 up but Saturday at the latest. As always please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any other anime characters that appear in this fic. I do own the original characters I put in.

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

_"__**Thoughts**__**"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Zabuza sighed as he glanced from left to right. He wasn't lost, no that wasn't it Zabuza was too great to get lost. He just didn't know exactly where he was, and anyone who said different would soon be missing there head. However more towards the point he still needed to find the Mizukage's "old friend" as he put it. Only a few weeks had passed since the civil war ended and things had settled down for the most part. Now they just had to get, a good grasp on how much damage they suffered. Which is why Zabuza , now gets the pleasure of looking for some secluded village to the south. Apparently the Mizukage knew a woman there who had control over ice. As his search continued Zabuza realized he had begun to develop a twitch. Understandable since he had been looking for a few hours now. So he did the adult thing in this situation he made a promise to himself. "If I don't find this fucking village in the next hour, I'll kill them". He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Well at least I didn't get Kisame's job." He muttered and continued the search as he recalled the meeting with the Mizukage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Zabuza glanced over at Kisame as they entered the Mizukage's office. He doubted his shark like friend knew why they were here either, but there's no harm in checking right? As they entered the room they were greeted by the Mizukage's emotionless __face. It wasn't just any emotionless look either it seemed to scream I'm better th__en you, which annoyed Zabuza to no__ end. __A sigh escaped the Mizukage before he spoke up, __"I__ have a mission for each of you." He glanced over at Kisame before tossing him a file. __"Kisame__ I need you to go __check on the status of the Kaguy__a Clan__"__ Kisame flipped through the file fairly quickly before nodding and Shunshining away. The Mizukage's stare then fell on Zabuza before he tossed him a single picture. "I want you to head to a small village in the south and find __this woman__. She's and old friend and __possesses__ a fairly powerful bloodline. Bring her back with you unharme__d Zabuz__a__." __Zabuza nodded and Shunshined away himself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those damn Kaguya are bloodthirsty, if any are left I doubt they give Kisame a warm welcome." Zabuza's laugh died in his throat as he enters a clearing. The smell of blood hangs thick in the air. Zabuza rushed through the clearing, coming through the tree line to emerge on the outskirts of a small village. The village seemed deserted but Zabuza doubted this was the case and instead chose to follow the smell of death to its source. He eventually found himself at a small out on the other side of the village surrounded by the dead. He took a quick glance around the area before he kneeled next to one of the lifeless body's. "**Looks like someone tore them apart." **He tensed as he heard a noise from within the hut. Silently drawing his Kurikiri Houcho he approached the hut.

Pushing the flap aside he was greeted to the sight of a woman with knife through her chest. " Damn " he muttered " looks like I'm to late. " he kneeled down next to her just to confirm when he noticed the still form of a child not to far off. " Hey kid." He called forgetting the woman for now; he slowly stood and approached the child. However as he came closer the child seemed to notice his presence, the child seemed panicked and lashed out at him with Ice needles, Zabuza over came his shock at such an attack and quickly blocked the ice needles with his sword. "Easy kid I don't want to fight." He called out to the boy, but he seemed a little less the trusting. The tension that seemed to be building in the air vanished as a groan was heard from the woman on the floor.

The child immediately rushed past him to kneel next to the woman. Zabuza not far behind, leaned down and felt for a pulse. It was there despite how weak it was. "Damn she doesn't have much time left." He muttered, glancing over at the kid "I'm going to favor a guess here and say she's your mom." Getting a small nod he proceeded to through his sword onto his back before doing the same to the kid. After making sure the kid had a good grip he kneeled down and genteelly picked up the woman. "What's your name he called back?" The child hesitated for a moment before whispering "Haku." Zabuza let out a short laugh before calling back. "Well you better hold on Haku we have to make good time after all." And like the morning mist they were gone, leaving behind nothing but the dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame had to give it to the Kaguya they really know how to put up one hell of a fight. Especially since the Sandaime Mizukage had sent 5 full teams of anbu to wipe them out. He was currently making his way through the aftermath of the fight towards what appeared to be the Kaguya main clan complex. Kisame figured if anyone was left they'd be there right?

As Kisame entered the main building, which means he kicked down the door. He discovered the place to be empty. "Come on are you telling me know one survived?" As he took a few steps inside the floor groaned and gave way. But thanks to years of ninja experience it was simple for Kisame to avoid falling in. It did however reveal what seemed to be an underground section of the complex. Deciding if anyone was here that they would be hiding he headed into the hole. Missing the figure that seemed to rise out of the ground a little ways behind him and follow after him.

After a quick look around the area he only found one door that lead any where. As he traversed the dark tunnel he came upon what appeared to be a jail cell, and it was covered in seals? Slowly approaching the cell door he noticed what appeared to be a pale looking kid inside. "Well what do you know someone did survive?" As he reached to unstrapped Samehada a voice called from behind him. "I'm afraid the boy will be coming with me." Kisame spun around just in time to see the flash of steel coming at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter 1. A few major things happened 1. Haku is found 2. Haku's mother is still alive (for now!?!) 3. The first fight is about to begin. Still writing this chapter came a little easier then the prologue so I'm hoping my writing will continue to improve. Check back Monday for chapter 2 and Kisame's showdown with his would be attacker. As always please review.


End file.
